Sleep, Moiraine Sedai, SLeep!
by Sderai
Summary: Lan and Moiraine have a ... discussion. no yelling, but a vow from each of them to each other. no romance at all. ONESHOT


AN: I was re reading WoT and I'm sorry but I didn't note which page/ chapter this came from. I think it's safe to assume it came from book one. they are taking the three country boys and assorted hangers-on on a jaunt that seems to encompasse most of the land between the mountains and the sea. and they stop off for the night near a hollw tree of cave with a hollow tree near it, I didn't really understand which, and Lans tryign to explain how Moiraine can make them keep going, and going, and going. (he gets very happy that he can continue without her help.) I read the lines that follow (italics) and came up with this story.

Disclaimer: not mine. sorry to dash your hopes guys. (look at the spelling. is it american? no. therefore how can I possibly be the wonderful RJ?) and the wonderful RJ is the only one making money from the books. not me, not you. (unless you are RJ, in which case, please read and reveiw. like everyone else will be doing. **Won't they?**)

On with the story now.

_

* * *

__"She (moiraine) will wash all the fatigue away… 'The rest of us? Not you?''Not me sheepherder, I don't need it, not yet. And not her. What she can do for others she can't do for herself. Only one of us will ride tired. You'd better hope she doesn't get too tired before we reach Tar Valon.'_

Moiraine heard him and gave him a thankful smile. He came over to her later, ready to report the day and night. "Outside." He grunted, padding out, and letting her follow. "Moiraine." He began, concerned.

She interrupted him, "Is that why you get me out here Lan? To challenge my authority? I hope not."

His gaze softened slightly, if pounamu could be said to soften, "No moiraine, because I wish to speak with you without certain other sheepherders from listening." Waiting for Rand to move away from the eavesdropping position he was in, Lan continued in an even softer murmur. "I don't see how to get them along any faster without you helping them, but, strong as you are, you can't continue. Not at this rate. Man I may be, but I've spent enough time with you to know when you're tired."

Moiraine spluttered, "I'm not tired." To her surprise, Lan nodded, "No, you aren't."

Whatever ground she thought she had gained was snatched from her with his next sentence, "You're coming up close to exhausted. I'm the one who should be operating on willpower alone. You need sleep; the lads can live without your help in fatigue. But I can't hold off many Trollocs and protect you all. Even with what they have learned of weapons. We'll need the Power, and you wielding it. You will promise me to only use the power every third day, and sleep. More than you do now." He added as her mouth firmed.

He could feel anger in that knot of emotions in the back of his mind, along with an overpowering exhaustion. Slowly she nodded, "As you say, Gaidain. Now tell me what you saw on your rides."

He paused, "I've told you at least three times today already. You really are tired, aren't you? There is nothing I can see for a while. Now go and get some sleep." She nodded and was leaving when suddenly she turned, coming closer to him, glaring at him.

"Lan Mandragoran. I want you to promise me something." He bowed smoothly, "Honour to serve, Moiraine Sedai. What would you have me do?" Kneeling down and holding out his sword, he looked at her.

Taking a deep breath she put her hands on the sword and said, "Lan. I respect your vow to defend me to the last. However I want you to defend the boys in any event. You obey me Lan, obey and defend them." She waited, trying, rather unsuccessfully, to not let the anxiety she felt be felt by Lan too.

Slowly, he leant forward and kissed the pommel of his sword. She couldn't help a sigh of relief. Lan looked at her, "However, I'm still preventing you from doing stupid things. You agree?" She nodded, almost staggering as she turned away and found a tree root.

Unsmiling, Lan swept down on her, wrapping a strong arm around her waist and supporting her through the opening and making her lie down. "At last." He murmured to her, covering her gently with her cloak, feeling a flash of humour at his joke weave its way through her ragged tiredness.

Moving away, he seated himself, sword next to him. He would watch her through the night, ready to protect all of them charged to his care.

AN2: so? whadya think? let me know? please? that is the purpose of the flax flower/ honeysuckle/ lavender coloured button down there.

anything you dont' understand? do understand? think I should understand? let me know.


End file.
